callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Museum
"An Evening with Infinity Ward" is a level unlocked after completing Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's Campaign mode. It contains all weapons and vehicles featured in the game, but the vehicles are not drivable, and are not to scale. The level takes place in Encino, California. It features all characters in the game, enemy and friendly. This map features every level in the game. There are also supply crates to refill the player's ammo. When the player is near an exhibit, the characters act out a small scenario for a few seconds, before freezing again. The museum is split into three halls, two containing exhibits of characters and enemies from the game's levels, and the third contains models of the game's vehicles. In the exhibits containing the characters and enemies, there are information desks. On each desk is a red button, that when near says "Do NOT Touch". If the player presses the button, the NPCs will come to life and attack, whether they're friendly characters or not. NPCs are killable, whether or not the button is pressed, and respawn when the player leaves the exhibit. Trivia * Encino, California is where Infinity Ward's headquarters is located. * There are two enemies that do not show up in the Campaign, featured in the museum: an Army Ranger carrying a Riot Shield and the Juggernaut. The Ranger with the shield is seen in the Washington exhibit, and the Juggernaut is shown beating up a U.S. Army Ranger while being cheered on by some Russian Soldiers. * If you shoot the Juggernaut before he can attack the ranger he will act out as if he is attacking the soldier, it will look like he falls. * If you throw a flashbang or a grenade at the U.S. Army Ranger after he falls to the ground he will be launched into the air. * Alejandro Rojas, Faust, and Nikolai are the only major in-game characters not appearing anywhere in the museum. * A character that looks similar to Soap is seen walking through the museum while the credits roll, with some NPCs in the crowd looking at him in surprise. **In the exhibit for "Whiskey Hotel" if you kill Dunn before the scene ends, Foley will come out of the exhibit and will go toward the weapons then turn around. **In the exhibit for "Cliffhanger" and "Contingency", Captain Price, Soap, and Ghost can be seen standing with each other. When the player nears them, they will reenact Price's intro conversation from "F.N.G.", albeit without sound. **The M1911 is in the left museum wing case, and can be obtained and used. It has the same model and skin from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, but slightly updated and retoned. The same goes for the W1200, which can also be obtained and used. It, however, is gotten by killing an NPC and taking it from their corpse. **There is a statue of a horned man sitting in the hallway connecting the exhibits. Also in this hallway is a Shisa statue similar to the ones seen in Call of Duty: World at War, and a vase. **There seems to be no exit/entrance out of/into the exhibit. The only two doorways are bathrooms and there are no doors in any of the exhibits rooms. ** The NPCs are easier to kill before than after they are brought to life. A Juggernaut, for example, can be killed with one pistol shot before the button is pressed. If brought to life, it will take the normal five to six Intervention headshots to kill it. Any character can be killed simply by hitting it with a flashbang, prior to pressing the red button. **If the player shoots the hostages, they will become untied and/or die as if holding a weapon. Hostages won't attack after pressing the red button, nor will the Task Force 141 members in the scuba tank. **If the player approaches the exhibit with the scene from "No Russian" and kills Makarov before he attempts to choke Kiril, he will breathe with relief and proceed to take a few steps forward and aim his Striker. **If the player presses the button and looks at General Shepherd when he is about to attack, he is holding his revolver as if it's an assault rifle with his hand holding the barrel. ** This level could be meant to pay homage to the earlier ''Call of Duty'' games, in which the credits usually had a small cinematic mission played out like a side-scrolling game featuring the game's major characters. ** Important characters are harder to kill than non-important ones when the button is pressed, as it usually takes two hits with the Knife to kill Soap and only one hit to kill a non-important NPC etc. ** If you kill the scuba divers, they will drop akimbo M9's, they are very difficult to get though, you have to blow the divers out of the tank with explosives. **No matter what you do, you cannot break the glass where the scuba divers are swimming nor pour water out of it, even if you use a frag grenade or the Barrett .50cal. **If the player looks at all of the computer screens at the desks, only five are active, and three of the five have the "blue screen of death" for Windows. Only some computers have a keyboard, and on all of them Number Lock is on. *{Template:CoD6 Campaign}} Category:Levels Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 | Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels